The present disclosure relates to wax dispersions and processes for their preparation. In particular, the present disclosure relates to wax dispersion preparations suitable for downstream use in the manufacture of toner particles.
There is a continuing interest in developing methods for preparing wax dispersions to reduce toner costs. In particular, there is an interest in processes that consume less energy and result in less waste which are typical of conventional high pressure, high temperature wax dispersion processes.